


He's not my...

by samstoleaburger



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Injured Jensen, Jensen and Jared are idiots, M/M, Omega Jared, Prompt Fill, Protective Jared, Protective Jensen, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, kind of, they're still actors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's used to alphas brushing up against him and, since it's frowned upon to 'claim' an omega in public these days, he'd been lucky he hadn't crossed paths with someone who refused to accept when he said, "No." Years later, Jared gets one of the lead roles on Supernatural and finds out his co-star is an alpha. He expected Jensen to be just like the others but he isn't. Not at all.</p><p>[on hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/gifts).



> Beta'd by [FightTheThorn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn).
> 
> This is a prompt fill for Sanshal (the OP) on the [Supernatural Kink](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78801.html?thread=28604625#t28604625).  
> This is my second attempt at a RPF fic and I don't think this will be too mature. A few or _a lot_ of things might be completely wrong.
> 
> Let me just say that my werecreatures are basically people with animal DNA in them. They can't shift or anything of the sort (ex. knot), but they have some traits. Like sense of smell, hearing, strength...it depends, really. Also, I hope you're not expecting an extremely submissive Jared because that's not going to happen.

Jared Padalecki was an omega, much to his family's surprise.

The day after he turned sixteen, it had been an absolute nightmare waking up wet in more than one place. Even more so when he was in school and needed a couple pairs of pants to switch into once or twice. When he'd gotten it somewhat under control, it wasn't so bad. Though wearing pants without underwear and alphas having easy access was horrible and scared him to no end. Especially when someone might actually force themselves on him. It wasn’t like he didn’t see the looks the alphas gave him whenever he passed by.

Years had passed without incident and Jared has been extremely grateful that omegas could no longer be claimed in public. Mostly because he wasn't too big on the whole 'public sex' and 'humiliation' thing a select few were into (or maybe it was more than a ‘few,’ but he didn’t really know). And although public claiming was banned, gropes were still permitted. Jared didn't appreciate the advancements more than half the time but had eventually learned not to jump and just shrugged it off now. (No matter how good particular alphas smelled and no matter how...affected the young man got by being around them.) At least they now had the right to say, 'No,' and the other wolf took the hint unlike back in the 90's, when the omegas were just starting to get the point across that they'd like to choose their alpha instead of having it forced on them. Kind of like an arranged marriage that made you want to pull your hair out.

Now at the ripe age of twenty-three, Jared had recently left Gilmore Girls and had interviewed for the role of Sam Winchester on Supernatural. Honestly, he couldn't be any happier and had bounced in his seat when Kripke told him he was hired. Though the omega felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest the moment he was introduced to his co-star - and said guy being an alpha no less. Not that Jensen wasn't good looking, because he was, but it wasn't something Jared had been counting on. From what Kripke had told him, the older wolf had a great personality and that he was somewhat withdrawn.

Didn't help the fact that Jared had a near heart attack - No, no. It wasn't 'love at first sight,' that was ridiculous when it came to werecreatures more than eighty percent of the time. This was simply taking notice of a potential mate.

Well, he wasn't going to let that put a damper on his mood. No way, no how. He was a professional and was a freakin' actor for Pete's sake! How hard could it be to keep it together until he got home?

Jared's lips pulled back to reveal his pearly whites and laughed as he joked, "Is it my birthday?" which got an amused snort from Jensen. The other man had sat beside Jared, turning his attention to Kripke and the young wolf watched as both men conversed. Apparently Jensen had interviewed before, aiming to get Sam's part but shrugged his shoulders when told he'd be cast as Dean instead. Totally fine with it.

He'd never been so glad to have a jacket to tie around his waist than he was at that moment. Not only had he become damp (not that that was any surprise), but he was pretty damn sure he'd ruined his jeans. God...Jared just hoped it went unnoticed. Though he seriously doubted it when Jensen's nose perked up and green irises flicking in Jared's direction.

That was really embarrassing and the omega just prayed it wouldn't make working together awkward. After all, it wasn't like it was uncommon for the lower ranked wolves to get a little slick at the scent of certain alphas on the spot. And, _oh_ , did Jensen smell good. Almost like pine with a hint of peppermint.

When Jared finally got home that day, after swapping into another pair of jeans and going grocery shopping, he'd taken a nice, long shower after putting everything away. Once he was done, the man dried himself off then pulled on a pair of boxers with the towel draped over his shoulders, making his way into his bedroom where Sadie and Harley lie on his bed. Grabbing hold of the towel, Jared scrubbed it against his hair as he approached and turned to plop himself down with a relieved huff.

As far as he could tell, Jensen seemed like a decent guy like Kripke said and wasn't giving off the, ' _I want to grope you and see what'll happen_ ' vibe. Well...not yet. It's not like you can go and sneak a little touch while in the presence of your employer. Not only would that have been inappropriate, it also would've been very unprofessional - instinct or not.

Letting his eyes fall shut, the omega leaned back to collapse onto the comforter with his hands resting on his stomach.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
\---  
Scratch that. The day seemed like it didn't have enough hours to kill.

Jensen had been - hell, Jared couldn't even put it into words. The guy was an amazing actor, didn't once let a touch linger longer than it should have and was completely respectful of everyone’s personal space. It was...just wow. Although, one major downside of the day was how Jared kept messing up his jeans and needed to go to wardrobe whenever they were allowed to take a break or if it was starting to show a bit. Not that Nancy could blame him whenever he came to change, simply patting him on the back and telling him the day would be over before he knew it.

It also probably helped that Nancy was an omega as well so, from personal experience, she understood. Even if she was taken.

For a first day, it really wasn't that bad. In fact: it was the best day ever. And as the days went on the crew came to love him and his little antics of flinging gummy worms when someone called 'cut.' In between switching scenes, both he and Jensen sat around just talking. No. Not really. It was mostly Jared jabbering away and the other man just listening and putting in his two cents once in a while. Okay. So maybe Jensen was shy. He can work with that.

Jared was pretty sure his face was going to hurt like Hell with how much he’d been smiling and everything was fantastic. Each and every single day was chock full of fun, the plot for the show downright awesome and, if he had to be honest, Jared was having the time of his life. It was almost as if Christmas came early and he had everything he could ever want. A steady job, two dogs he loved and cherished and they returned it tenfold, a home to call his own, parents and siblings who loved him dearly and, best of all, new friends.

The wolf was extremely grateful for what he had and didn't dare take it for granted. Though the days with no unwanted grabs made him have the sneaking suspicion it wouldn't stay that way forever. Then again, Jared was an omega and gropes weren't exactly off limits. What was weird was that a little part of him hoped that his co-star was different.  
\---  
By the time they shot Skin, both leads had gotten to know each other well enough to the point that Jensen didn't mind getting hit with a Skittle once the director called out, "Cut!" Not that the alpha didn't have little antics of his own. A prime example was making faces behind the camera when it was a Sam-centric scene and Jared pulled the same thing though added in exaggerated gestures with his arms. Soon enough their make-up artists started jokingly calling them, 'The Boys.' Jared totally counted it as a win and it was a complete difference from day one.

He'd learned that Jensen loves chocolate, likes various kinds of music but leaned more toward rock and that the man had two siblings. Funny how that worked. Jared even told him so, stating that he had an older brother and younger sister as well. Going so far as pulling out his cell phone to show Jensen a picture of them and snickering like an overgrown child as Jensen told him a story about his older brother getting in trouble over something ridiculous.

It's been a few months since their meeting in Kripke's office and nothing's gone wrong. Even with the tiny mishaps, both leads messing around and others, things were running smoothly. Supernatural had great reviews and the fans were very supportive, though there were those few who hated it for no real reason.

"He's sure got issues with you." Jensen drawled as he lowered his hand from his temple, turning his gaze to Jared.

The scene was taking place in a dank, damp sewer where Sam was tied up to an iron bar and the shapeshifter revealing what Dean's been thinking about his little brother ditching for Stanford. Right after the younger Winchester tells the shifter, once again, that he's not his brother, Jensen moves over and places his hands on Jared's knees and leans in to retort. Though there's a moment's hesitation from both actors (since it was an 'off day' for the omega).

Jensen's eyes are intent on his co-star's own, his nostrils flaring before the faltered smug smirk came back in full swing. "Oh, but I am. And the things he wanted to do to your friend?" Jesus. Both of them were so freakin' thankful that the camera angle was meant to be away far enough only to show most of them and that the scenery was dark.

They both deserved an Emmy for not botching the shot. Though it wasn't like Jared intended for his 'off day' to get the best of him and it just wasn't fair. Not to him, Jensen or Nancy and it was becoming a pain in the ass that this kept happening. Oh, and not to mention _embarrassing_.

"Cut!" Robert shouted, hopping out of his chair. "That's a wrap for today, guys!"

Thank God. Jared fled to his trailer the very second he was free of the ropes and snatched up his clothes to change into after a quick shower. Once finished, he opened the door to head home and was surprised to see Jensen standing outside his trailer. He'd been dumbfounded, especially since 'it' was worse than usual today and Jared figured Jensen would've been too weirded out by what happened during the last take.

"I, uh..." The older wolf rose his right hand, scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner. "You alright, man? Today must've been Hell."

"Wha-" Jared blinked a few times then shook his head. "No. No, I'm fine. Just, y'know, tired. It's been a long day." The look of relief on Jensen's face made a smile tug at his lips as he shut the door and made his way down the steps. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

Wait, that's not what he meant to say.

Jensen shrugged a shoulder as if it didn't matter, lowering his hand and gesturing behind himself in the direction of the parking lot. "I was about to head out to the nearest bar and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." The man lowered his gaze and scuffed his heel into the concrete. "Well...I mean...you don't have to. I just thought that maybe we both need a drink."

Jared stood there for a moment, staring at the alpha as if he'd said the magic word or asked him out - which, as they both knew, wasn't the case at all. Not like anyone could blame Jared for being taken off guard by this considering the look Jensen had when the shapeshifter was talking to Sam and leaning in as if sharing a dirty secret. Damn his luck on drawing the shortest straw.

"Actually," Jared paused, sliding his hands into his jacket's pockets, "I think I'll go with you."

The smile he got in return almost had him think it could light up the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

The man had been more than happy when Jared had accepted his offer to get a drink. Jensen honestly convinced himself that his behaviour had ruined what they'd built over the past few months. God, he'd barely been able to reign in the desire to _touch_ his co-star - No. Jensen wasn't like that and didn't want Jared to think that he was letting his walls down just so he could get in his pants.

So, yeah, it was a bit of a surprise that his invitation was accepted.

Jensen was also impressed with how well they got along and that Jared managed to stick around him longer than a few minutes. Not that he thought he was the hottest, sexiest, best smelling alpha on the planet. Hell no, Jensen wasn't that egotistic. It was just nice to have such an energetic werecreature to hang out with and talk about mundane things so easily. Easy. And the alpha wouldn't have it any other way.

In fact...

He wouldn't have Jared any other way.  
\---  
By the time he got home, Jensen felt like he was about to collapse the moment he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. At least he was man enough to admit it had been a bad idea to knock back all those shots. Even if his tall happy-drunk friend kept egging him on, saying he could drink Jensen under the table no problem. Hah! See how he feels when he's the one with a massive hangover!

Turning, the actor fumbled around with the locks for a few minutes before making his way over to the couch and fell face-first onto it. Jensen shifted to rest his left cheek on one arm while the other dangled over the edge, knuckles grazing the beige carpet below, and twisted his hips to get a little more comfortable. Which, really, was probably a bad idea considering the fact that he was just thinking about Jared and - oh. Right.

He wasn’t a sleazy, manipulative, pervert when it came to the other man. Doesn't matter if Jared smells like fresh maple or something just as sweet, or the fact that he's got these mesmerising eyes or that he has those adorable-as-fuck dimples that pop out whenever he smiles... Jensen squeezed his eyes shut with an unhappy groan and rolled onto his back. The alpha really didn't want to be thinking about Jared in such a, well, inappropriate manner.

Maybe he really should've stopped when he'd started feeling somewhat buzzed.

Too late for that. Dammit, Jared. Why did he have to fall for that big, dumb smile and that heartfelt laugh? That's all it took to get Jensen to go along with downing more drinks. 'Drink 'til you drop.' And drop he had.

Or was it fell...?

Jesus Christ, he wasn't in the mood for this sudden train of thought to come slamming into him. Kind of like a freight train or maybe a truck. A big ass semi. Maybe two.

Raising his left hand, the man rubbed his forehead with a slow exhale. It was official: he was never going to drink again, or at least not let himself be conned into a drinking contest. He'd be lucky if he'd even wake up without wanting to murder the first person to cross his path. Unless he had his coffee first, of course, and some Ibuprofen.

If Jensen bit someone's head off tomorrow, he totally blamed Jared.  
\---  
The day they were about to wrap up season one's finale Jensen noticed that something was off about Jared. Really off. He wasn't as bouncy or affectionate as he always was, and that immediately rose a red flag. After all, what was a day without a few pieces of candy flying around and Jared's ridiculous jokes?

When it came time for a change of scenery, Jensen made his way over to the chair beside Jared's and plopped himself down in it. A frown marred his features when the other wolf didn't look up from his Ipod, simply scrolling through his tunes with his bangs hanging in his face. Lowering his gaze, Jensen nudged his elbow against Jared's and did it a second time when the first attempt was brushed off.

The omega rose a hand to pluck an earbud out and turned his head to face Jensen with a disgruntled expression. Returning his attention to his Ipod, Jared paused it and pulled out the other earbud, wrapping them around the device before stuffing it into his jacket. When he looked back at his co-star, the irritation was replaced with a grin. Although it was forced, that much was obvious.

"What's up?"

"You alright, man?" Leaning his elbows on his chair, Jensen furrowed his brows once Jared shrugged and leaned back in his seat. No, no. They were not going to play the 'I'm Fine' (Winchester version) game. "Don't pull that bullshit on me. C'mon, Jare, what's -"

"Nothing." The younger man waved his hand to brush off the topic. Once he saw that Jensen wasn't going to drop it, Jared closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. "All right. Fine. I got a call from a friend and we were catching up then he brought up...well..." His voice trailed off, stuffing his hands into his pockets and slouching.

"'sex?'"

"Yeah, basically." he mumbled, furrowing his brows as he bounced his knee. "I don't really care, but after that he started asking me about my lovelife. Seriously...why is it anyone's business?" Jared stopped bouncing his knee, closing his eyes and sighing.

Oh. Okay. Now it made sense why he didn't want to talk about it.

Probably wasn't helping matters any that an alpha was sitting right next to him. Biting the inside of his cheek, Jensen crossed his arms and lifted his right leg to rest on his knee. "If it makes you feel any better, I had to give my sister the Birds and the Bees talk when she came of age." Really...what could be worse than that?

If Jared's snort was anything to go by, Jensen definitely made him forget about his friend’s prying.

He counted it as a win when the omega threw his head back in full-blown, carefree laughter.  
\---  
Jensen can't recall a day he hasn't spent talking to Jared at some point, or even remember when both of them haven't hung out at the other's home. It was insane yet amazing at the same time, almost as if it was hard to be apart from each other in one way or another. Almost like - well, they did play as irrationally codependent brothers on the show so that made sense.

He watched Jared as the younger wolf leaned forward, elbows on his knees and his eyes intent on watching the game. Sadie and Harley lie near Jared's feet, snoozing with a few restless movements here and there. At one point, Jared threw his arms up with a, "C'mon! The ball was right there!" before reaching out to scratch behind Sadie's ear when she rose her head to look around. Turning his attention to Jensen, the man pointed at the screen. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah. I saw it."

"That was total bullshit."

"Calm down, Jay." Jensen's lips tugged up as he leaned back, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. As Jared returned his focus back to the TV, the alpha turned to set his beer down on the end table and eventually began to join his friend in yelling at the players. It was ridiculous but fun nonetheless, especially when Jared started adding onto his insults. "What was that?!"

The younger man threw a gummy bear at the screen. "My dogs can throw better than you!" Both men glanced over at their companion and broke out in childish snickers a moment later.

"A gummy bear? Seriously?"

"Shut up." was Jared's retort as he stuck out his tongue.  
\---  
Season one had been a hit and Supernatural had been renewed for another, much to everyone's relief. Apparently the storyline had hooked more than half the fans and the other half was, probably, because of the 'eye candy.' Not that either lead minded since it meant that they could keep playing the brothers and see just where the plot was heading. All in all, they were pretty content with where this was going.

Though Jensen felt sorry for Jared when a temporary replacement came for wardrobe. Nancy had been put on bedrest for the last of her term, having become pregnant with her second child sometime during haitus. It was a blessing and Jared even said so himself, but it kind of sucked that the replacement didn't fancy the omega popping in every once in a while to change into clean pants. Also didn't help that said guy was a beta, so he wouldn't understand Jared's predicament even if he tried.

Which, sufficed to say, he didn't. No surprise there.

Some days Jared tried to avoid asking for a new pair of jeans, though on the days where he and Jensen had to be in each other's space for long periods of time, it was unavoidable. Which was horrible because it made Jensen feel like the bad guy every time his friend ran off. They had talked about it over break, much to the alpha's surprise, and had agreed that it could be worse. Jensen had even decided to tell Jared that he didn't care about the whole getting slick and that all he wanted was to hang out without the awkward tension in the air. The smile and bonecrushing hug he got in return made the uncomfortable conversation worth it. (Uncomfortable on both their parts, for very different reasons.)

Both men sat in their respective chairs, waiting as the crew packed up their equipment to change scenery for the next shoot. Jared had his headphones on, the hustle and bustle in the background drowned out by the game he was currently playing on his PSP. Jensen had teased him about playing it too much and even asked how his dogs felt about how much attention Jared was spending on it. That is, until the young actor got him one and the alpha then found out how addictive it was.

However, Jensen had left the device home and instead focused on looking over the script once again. He couldn't help the amused look that crossed his features as his friend muttered insults at whatever enemy he was currently trying to destroy.

"Jensen! Jared! We're going!"

Lowering the script, Jensen turned and reached a hand out to grab onto one of the omega's headphones then tugged it off his ear. Jared jerked once a gust of wind blew over the back of his defenseless ear and whipped his head to look over at the other with a confused gaze. Reaching up to tug the other side down, his headphones laying limp around his neck, the brunet let his gaze follow where Jensen was pointing. Oh. They were ready to go.

Quickly saving his game and stowing his PSP away into the confines of his backpack, Jared hopped off his seat and made his way toward the crew with Jensen following right behind him.

The day ended on a high note if either of them had anything to say about it. Jared didn't even need to go change his jeans once at the end of any shoot whether they stood about a foot or an inch away from each other. Which was a huge relief for Jensen, since that meant the younger man wouldn't get harped on for 'bothering' the temp. Which, really, made no sense whatsoever.

Jensen was still under the impression that the beta was an ass though.  
\---  
It was cold outside. No. Scratch that. It was freezing and he did not want to leave the house. No way, no how. Jensen was fine right where he was, thank you very much. Snuggled up under his blankets, watching TV and drinking hot chocolate was definitely something worth saying, "Screw you," for.

Though, a few hours later, when he'd begun reading the book Mandy had let him borrow, there was a knock on his door that had him pause mid-sentence and peered over the top toward the door. He hadn't been expecting company and no one had called earlier saying they were going to pop in for a visit. If it was one of those door-to-door sales people he was going to be so angry. (A couple had popped up every now and again for whatever reason. People were weird like that.)

Placing a small sheet of paper between the pages, Jensen shut the book and set it on the coffee table as he sat up. The knocking persisted, eventually sounding like whoever it was simply got tired of knocking and opted for beating the flat of their fist against the door. Jensen groaned as he kicked off the blanket and made his way over to open the door before the person behind it grew more impatient. Though, really it wasn't his fault he didn't want to get up.

However, once he opened it and saw who'd been knocking, his annoyance turned into pure joy once he saw Jared standing there. All bundled up and holding a paper bag full of, what Jensen assumed, food under his arm with his dimples making their appearance as Jared's smile grew. Okay, he took it back, today just got a whole lot better.

"God, I thought you were never gonna answer." The young man just had to make a show of whining as he shuffled into the apartment. "I figured I'd stop by since I was in the area. Went and stopped at Cousins before I got here." Jared wiped the soles of his shoes on the carpet as Jensen made his way into the kitchen to turn the light on. "Wasn't sure if you wanted Philly Cheese Steak on wheat or Italian..."

As his friend went on, talking about how there was an employee who watches the show and how they just talked and talked about what they were hoping would happen. Much to Jensen's amusement, Jared kept babbling about his time in the fast food restaurant as the omega set the bag down and untied his boots. The rosy tinge to the young man's cheeks darkening once he noticed the alpha staring at him with a fond look.

"Dude. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yep. Sure did. Down to the last detail." Jensen waggled his brows at the look he'd gotten in return before sighing. "I'm serious, Jay. You were just telling me about how you two were talking about the season finale."

His sour expression was soon replaced with another grin as he stood. "Yeah. Anyway, I had to cut the conversation short 'cause the food was done and I wanted to get here before it got cold." Jared stepped onto the back of his shoe to step out of and did the same to the other. He then made his way over to the kitchen table to set the bag down on, digging inside to pull out the Philly and a Roast Beef and Cheddar. "Seriously though...I really thought you weren't going to answer the door. It's cold out there, man."

Taking his sub, Jensen pulled out a chair and plopped himself down. "The apartment's been havin' some sales people walking through lately." He furrowed his brows, unwrapping the sandwich as Jared sat himself down across from the alpha. "So I didn't really feel like getting up until you kept knocking."

"Good thing I did too. If you made me go back out in the cold I would've been pissed."

"Yeah, but you didn't call me either."

A huff was his response and Jensen rose a brow as Jared bit into his sandwich. "I'll remember that next time I think about getting you something to eat."

"You love me and you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

December had been a wonderful month that year in Jared's opinion. Even if Jensen had voiced a few complaints of it being too cold or that it was too early to wake up (though the latter's normal when it comes to winter).  Aside from that, December was awesome and so much better than last year's. Though that's probably because of the snowball fights they'd have whenever the alpha was at Jared's in the backyard while Harley and Sadie stared at them from the window. Probably thinking their owner was insane for staying out in the cold for as long as he did.

Jensen had been unofficially crowned the snowball throwing king by Jim one day when the older man stopped by when the werecreatures were having a snow-war. Jensen won, of course. He cheated though, at least that's what Jared kept insisting because he was caught off guard.

When February rolled around, everyone was hustling and bustling to get stuff done. Valentine's Day chocolates, cards, stuffed animals and whatever else stacked the shelves in every single store in Vancouver, exciting those who had someone for such a day. Jared had seen tons of couples wander about in the stores and couldn't help but smile each time they would kiss. Sure, being an unmated wolf sucked balls, but who could deny such a heartwarming sight?

Then again...some people didn't appreciate it. But he wasn't going to think about that.

He decided to go shopping one day, walking down the aisles with no real destination in mind, and had stopped once he caught sight of a white puppy stuffed animal with a heart in its mouth which had 'Puppy Love' sewn onto it. Jared reached out to grab it, plucking it off the shelf and stared at the fluffy object. It was cute. Maybe he should get it for -

Jared's smile fell as he put the stuffed animal back on the shelf after a long minute.

He really needed to get himself a partner.  
\---  
Valentine's Day, even if Jared didn't hate the holiday, was a living Hell with all the scents that were in the air. Some he didn't even want to think about and if he was having a hard time with the wardrobe temp again? Totally not his fault. Not one bit. It was almost like the air was supercharged with...whatever it was and it was throwing him for a loop.

That also led to his co-star being a little off and it was just a horrible day overall. Jared started regretting not calling in sick the moment they were stuck in close proximity. It sucked. End of story.

Not only that, but he had to keep sneaking off to change jeans (which he stole) when the slick got too out of control. It was almost like he was sixteen again but worse.

When they were finally allowed to take a break in their trailers, Jared had come across a nice surprise when he entered his. A large bag of gummy worms and a small bag of orange slices sat on the couch with a little folded up note that had his name on it in Jensen's handwriting. Making his way over, the young man sat down and picked up the piece of paper. Unfolding it, Jared noticed the poorly drawn smiley face that appeared to be winking and gave an amused snort.

The actor leaned his elbow on the arm of the couch, hazel eyes running over the hasty scrawl Jensen put down and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was mostly just mundane things like how he hopes Jared's sticking it out, that he's doing a great job. Simple, normal, everyday things. Saying how he figured Jared's sweet tooth must be growing, which is why the bags were there and teasing him about how much sugar he ate in a day.

And the young man didn't even realize how much he was smiling by the time he got to the end.

What he did know, however, was that Jensen went out of his way to buy him candy. Even if Jared had about four bags hidden somewhere and even stashed one in Jensen's trailer that one time. Fact of the matter was: the alpha got him something when he didn't really need to and Jared's heart felt like it was about to burst. Jensen was downright awesome, end of story.

Once Jared looked over at the candy, his joy soon turned to disappointment. With himself, of course. He could've gotten his friend a present. A card or chocolates or something. Instead he chose not to and now it came back to bite him in the ass.

Pursing his lips, Jared lowered the note to rest on his crossed leg and frowned.

Was Jensen even expecting something anyway? It's not like they talked about getting each other something for Valentine's Day, and it wasn't like they were dating either. The candy could've just been a thoughtful gesture. Right?

Slouching, Jared lolled his head back with a groan.

He was so screwed.  
\---  
Jared had thanked Jensen for the candy as they went over next week's script and offered some while munching on the orange slices. He'd thought about sneaking off set during break to buy his friend a box of chocolates. Maybe something high end or a couple bags of Hershey's Kisses. Though, every single time he was about to exit his trailer, Jared kept getting cold feet and eventually just sat there working his way sullenly through a half-eaten bag of gummy worms.

By the end of the day, Jared had asked Jensen to come over to go over their scenes and ordered two pizzas. One with extra Anchovies (he didn't get why his friend liked them) and the other was a Supreme with a second helping of cheese. One for the alpha, the other for him. It's not like a whole pizza would overstuff them - well, Jared could say one didn't fill him for hours on end, he wasn't too sure about Jensen.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jay."

The young omega stopped mid-bite and snapped his mouth shut, whipping his head to look at Jensen with wide eyes. His friend was sitting on the armchair, biting into his slice of pizza while Jared put his back into the box. There was a small smirk playing across the older man's lips and he didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Uh..." Jared looked down on the script in his other hand, shaking it a little and the pages flapped, filling the silence.  He noticed the way Jensen's face fell in a way that made him feel bad for making things awkward. It wasn't a big deal. Just a friend wishing another friend a Happy Valentine's. "Thanks. You too."

Jensen's soft smile had his own come out in full swing, dimples and all. For the rest of the night both men ate their pizza, drank a couple beers and went over their scenes for Croatoan. Sometimes they sat there in a comfortable silence. However, that didn't mean that Jared's dogs would stay out of sight for too long. In fact, they'd practically raced into the living room after a couple hours and bounced around, trotting toward the back door once they had Jared's undivided attention.

"All right, all right." the young man chuckled.

Pushing to stand, Jared put the script down on the coffee table and offered up an apologetic smile before making his way to the door. Once it was open, Sadie and Harley bolted and took a few minutes to sniff around. He watched his dogs roam about from the light illuminating the yard from the porch, soon crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Jared turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see that the alpha's eyes were steadily falling shut.

"You know you can go sleep in the guest room, right?"

Jensen cracked an eye open, turning his attention from the blurred text to Jared's smug face and mumbled his response. Which the young man couldn't hear clearly, but assumed it was something along the lines of, "Don' wanna." before wriggling about to get comfortable. "Too far."

"Lazy ass."

A slight smirk crossed Jensen's lips as he closed his eye. "Whatever, bitch."

The young man snorted. "Jerk."  
\---  
He'd realized he made the mistake of forgetting that Jensen was not only a man, but an alpha as well and that his patience would eventually run out. The thing about alphas was that, no matter how kind some may be, they have a temper that no one should dare try setting off. Intentionally or not. In fact: Jared was pretty damn sure he never wanted to see Jensen lose his temper again.

They'd been hanging out at the local bar after work. Just to have some harmless fun, knock back a few beers and joke around. Until some conceited werecreature copped a feel and said something about how 'firm' Jared's ass was. Along with a few lewd comments tossed Jensen's way (apparently this guy was all for sharing 'bitches'). Before Jared could tell the guy to leave them alone, Jensen had grabbed the scruff of the alpha's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Teeth bared, narrowed eyes and all.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him again." Jensen shook the man the moment he started to look at Jared. "Don't even so much as _look_ at him or I'll rip your lungs out." The older wolf snarled and glared at the other alpha, his knuckles turning white from how tight his fists were curled.

"Hey, man, chill. I didn't know you were possessive of your -"

"He's not my omega." Jensen's eyes narrowed further when the man opened his mouth to retort. Probably about to ask why the actor cared if another wolf made a pass on Jared or something. "But that gives you no right to - I said don't look at him!"

Jared barely managed to save the guy's face from getting smashed in. Barely. He'd grabbed onto Jensen's arm and had to, literally, drag him out of the bar before a fight started. Not only that but the bartender, a human bartender no less, looked like they were about to call the cops.

Jesus Christ. That was the last thing Jared wanted to deal with. Try explaining a-typical alpha behaviour to humans and they'd think you were in some kind of kinky relationship or worse: an abusive one.

Jensen had been in no condition to drive home and the younger actor was glad that they'd gone to the bar in the same car. So, ignoring his own problem (he really hated that part of being an omega), Jared took position of driver and drove to Jensen's apartment. An awkward silence fell over them and he didn't even want to try breaking it with some commentary on what an asshole the werecreature was. Neither one of them said anything. Not on what happened, no jokes, not a single thing.

Jared wasn't sure how he felt about it. It's not like Jensen was known to knock someone's teeth in when an omega was groped. Aside from telling the alpha to walk away before he made them regret it, Jensen never had to act on it since his 'alpha tone' did the work for him. Yet, low and behold, someone tries it with his co-star and the alpha loses his cool.

Pulling into the parking lot, Jared parked as close to the entrance as he could and shifted the gear into park. He cast a glance to his passenger and bit the inside of his cheek when he saw that Jensen had a hand covering his nose. Along with the fact that the older man wasn't even looking directly at or anywhere in the general vicinity of him. To say it hurt was putting it lightly. He didn't like it.

The omega didn't know if it was a good idea to talk to the other at this time, but decided that he may as well. "Jen? You all right, man?"

"'m fine."

Seriously? Did Jensen really think Jared was going to let him off the hook that easy? They weren't the Winchesters, dammit.

Just as he opened his mouth to argue that point, green eyes locked onto his own and the hand had fallen to reveal a scowl. Obviously showing that he wasn't in the mood to talk about how he acted nor was he happy about the situation. Jared simply returned the look before turning his attention to the steering wheel, jerking his wrist to shut the engine off and tugged the key out of the ignition.

Fine. If Jensen wanted to play that game, Jared would play right along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post this chapter or not. Mostly because I feel like I should add more but didn't know if I should or not. I probably should have...but I didn't.  
> And this (failed) conversation isn't over. Not by a long shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was unbeta'd, so any mistakes are totally my fault. I'm so sorry for the long wait as well. I had this done two, maybe three, weeks back and just decided to heck with it and am now posting it. ...though I get the strongest feeling it's lacking what people were hoping for and what I could have done with the disagreement at the end of chapter 3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Getting out of the car, Jensen shut the door with a huff and shoved his hands into his pockets as he stepped away from the vehicle. He knew Jared would be right behind him, the sound of the driver's door shutting being the obvious hint, and eventually he'd ask for his keys back. Or demand, depending on if he cooled down or not. (Because, despite common belief, omegas couldn't calm alphas or betas down by simply being around or listening to what they had to say. In some cases it just made it worse.)

If Jensen had to be honest, he kind of wished Jared had just stuck to the sidelines while he punched that guy's lights out. Maybe a couple more after to make sure he got his point across. But that was his instincts talking - kind of. Sort of. Either way, they probably lost the right to go to that bar since a real fight nearly broke out.

Trudging toward the front door, Jensen furrowed his brows and glared at nothing in particular.

Okay. So he was still a little peeved over what happened back at the bar. Could anyone blame him? Some random asshole just up and copped a feel when it was blatantly obvious Jared was with another alpha. Sure, Jensen didn't really look the part, which he knew well enough. At least that's what he got from what the fans kept saying on the internet. Although Jared and a few others kept insisting that he wasn't 'pretty' and that, instead, he was 'handsome.'

Fact of the matter was that the man put his filthy hands on Jared and _dared_ to suggest a threesome amoung a couple other things. That just begged for a few thwacks to the head and then some.

Not because the inner alpha in Jensen had possibly called dibs on his friend. That was absurd. Blasphemy.

Point is: his parents had raised him to be polite and made it crystal clear that he should be a gentleman to everyone. Even adding on that Jensen should respect omegas and not follow other alphas' examples. Not that he was going to in the first place. Jensen did respect omegas. Why wouldn't he? They were the same as everyone else.

Still, the man would never condone such rudeness from anyone. He was also pretty sure his mom would agree that he'd been in the right when he'd rushed to Jared's defense. But he didn't want to talk about it, and Jensen was pretty sure that Jared knew just what kind of behaviour he'd exhibited.

Any werecreature would know. They'd have to be blind if they didn't.

The jingle of keys caught his attention, turning his head to see that Jared was getting the key ready to unlock the door to his apartment. His friend was obviously frustrated with him, even going as far as ignoring Jensen to drive the point home. It wasn't his fault alphas were stubborn as Hell and didn't like being questioned on why they did what they'd done. Besides...was it really that bad that Jensen wanted to put the incident behind him and never deal with it?

As much as he trusted Jared and was sure the younger man wouldn't freak, talking about _this_ wasn't an option. Not now, not ever.  
\---  
To put it simply: they hadn't said a word to each other once they were in Jensen's apartment. Not even when they ate breakfast nor in the car to go to the studio. The only time they did was when they were on the clock, being professional and checking their problems at the door.

Didn't mean that everyone missed the tension between them. Most of it radiated from Jensen, whom would fiddle with his phone whenever they had a chance to take a break or it was a Sam-centric scene. The lack of Jared tossing candy at the alpha or both trying to make the other laugh during a serious take had the crew concerned. Eventually they'd come to the conclusion that whatever happened over the weekend must have been serious.

Neither of them talked about it.

During break Jensen had ordered white rice covered in gravy and took his time chewing it. He furrowed his brows and rested the bottom of his spoon on top of the rice while he watched Jared pace. Right, stop, turn, left, stop, repeat. All the while, the younger man was drumming his fingers on the water bottle in his possession. The corner of Jensen's lip twitched up, barely managing to keep a chuckle in when Jared nearly bumped into Jim and almost caused him to spill his tray.

Once hazel eyes locked onto his own, however, Jensen lowered his gaze to his lunch.  
\---  
Nancy knew. Of course she knew. How could she not?

If he had to be honest, Jensen kind of wished that the asshole of a temp didn't needed to leave since Nancy was now fit to be back in action. As mean as that sounded, the alpha did not, absolutely not, want to be given a lecture. Especially when the rumors floating around were the reason he was getting one in the first place and they were outrageous. A few even suggested Jensen had pulled a fast one on Jared, letting nature take its course and Jared rejected him. Thus making it awkward. Which was so far from the truth that Jensen would laugh if it didn't make him feel so dog-gone awful.

"If you so much as hurt that boy, Jensen, I swear -"

Groaning, the man dropped his face into his hands and raked his fingers through his hair. "I _didn't_. You know I wouldn't if I could avoid it." He was just glad that Jared was out on set getting the last scene of the day done. "Just - it's -"

How can you explain that you've accidentally gotten territorial over your best friend and nearly bashed a guy's head in as the result without it sounding _really_ bad?

Nancy just shook her head as she put away the jacket used for today's take. "I don't know what happened but you two have been acting like it's the end of the world." Carefully smoothing out the fabric once it was on a hanger, she glanced over her shoulder and frowned. "I've never seen you look so down before."

He heaved a sigh as he shifted his hands to rest on the back of his neck and threaded his fingers together. Truth be told, Jensen couldn't remember a time where he felt like this. He felt miserable and knew that he'd been (as much as he hated to say it) a brat.

"- about Jared."

The alpha tensed once he realized Nancy was still talking to him and that she'd hung a pair of pants before turning to face him. Her expression one of concern with her motherly nature on full display. It was kind of obvious she saw Jared as a child within a man's body - well, more like he still needed to be taken care of. Something along those lines. The guy did trip over his own feet sometimes.

Oh...shit. What did she say before he finally came back to the present? Obviously it was about Jared. Of course it was about him. Why wouldn't it be?

He really needed to get his head on straight. "Uh...sure?"

"You should talk to him." was all she had to say before shaking her head and going back to putting everything away.

Jensen lowered his head and picked at a loose thread in his jeans. Yeah. He really should. Before he loses his best friend.

Jared had come into wardrobe a few minutes later with his Sam attire, a big smile on his face while he chatted it up with Nancy. Asking how the baby was and getting excited as the omega told him that her child opened her eyes yesterday. That little sparkle was back in Jared's eyes and Jensen couldn't help the small smile that came from the sight.  
\---  
Alphas did not apologize for what they'd done or just did. Never. They are stubborn, hardheaded, defiant and ruthless beings. Even after all these years, it didn't change. Some were a little more mellow than others, but that didn't mean they weren't all those things. It was as if it was ingrained into their subconscious and never reared its ugly head until something pushed the right button.

Which is causing a major problem for Jensen because for some reason he couldn't get over that stubbornness. Then again, he'd been that way since birth so it was kind of a default.

Still, the actor knew he needed to sit down, be a grown man and actually talk about what happened at the bar. The issue was only causing more problems. Even if it was helping the scenes were the brothers fight, it wasn't fixing anything off camera.

And so, after some internal debating, Jensen had eventually decided to get off his self-loathing ass and go see Jared. It was time to talk it out and put it behind them. At least that's the result he'd been rooting for during the drive there. When standing in front of the door, however, he feels like abandoning ship and getting right back in his car.

Would Jared even give him a chance to patch things up? If not then what the Hell was Jensen going to do? It's not like he can force the younger man to accept his ap-

The sound of his phone going off in that all too familiar jingle broke Jensen out of his train of thought and he reached into his pocket for the device. Seeing Jared's name on the front screen and that it was a text, which had the wolf blink a couple of times once he opened it. Don't get him wrong, Jared had texted him but they were always super short and to the point. All business.

This one wasn't business-like at all.

_From: Jared  
I know you're outside. Now get your ass inside already so the kids can give you some lovins._

Before he was about to do so, Jared sent another quick text and Jensen snorted in an amused manner.

_From: Jared  
Pizza  & beer okay?_

Of course it was, he didn't even need to ask. Taking a moment to type back, ' _Yeah_ ,' Jensen then slid his cell phone back into his pocket and opened the door. Only to get immediately ambushed by Harley and Sadie, whom seemed to be in a mutual agreement to try and knock him down so they could slobber all over his face. Somehow they managed to do so and all Jensen could hear (besides his own protests) was Jared's laugh before the man decided to save Jensen from his dogs.

"C'mon, you two, get off uncle Jensen." Jared hunched over and curled his fingers around their collars to pull them back. Harley gave an excited bark as the alpha used his elbows to prop himself up, responding with a half-hearted glare which made his friend laugh even harder.

"Laugh it up." Jensen muttered as he pushed up to stand. He wiped the back of his hand against his cheek and scrunched up his face at the slobber he wiped away. As much as he loved 'the kids,' he didn't appreciate being drooled on. "There better be some damn good pizza after surviving that."

Jared rolled his eyes with a mock-offended huff, releasing his hold on the collars and ventured into the kitchen to get Jensen some papertowel. Once he had a couple sheets, he returned and handed them over. "You love their kisses and you know it."

Not bothering to retort, the alpha instead chose to get rid of the drool while making his way into the living room to plop down on the recliner. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Jensen balled up the papertowel and set it aside. Flexing his jaw, he cast a glance toward the couch that Jared had sprawled out on and where Sadie was making herself comfortable on her owner. The younger man rose a hand, idly scratching at Sadie's ear and eyes on the show that he'd been watching before Jensen came over.

Okay. It was now or never. Definitely now because Jensen wasn't sure he'd have it in him to do it later.

With a deep breath, the alpha cleared his throat and bit his tongue lightly once Jared turned his focus from the TV to him. "So, uh...I came over."

"Yeah. I can see that."

"No. I mean - I just -" Jensen clamped his mouth shut, pursing his lips as he averted his gaze. "I'm here...to, uh -" Goddammit, this shouldn't be happening. This wasn't the time for him to get tongue tied and refusing to say why he came over. "Well..."

Jared heaved an exasperated sigh and gently nudged his dog off him so he could turn onto his side. "I'm not a mindreader, Jen. Just spit it out."

Easier said than done.

He bit the corner of his lip. "Wanted to talk bout what happened Saturday." Lowering his head, Jensen rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and leaned back with a frown marring his features. "About the guy who was hitting on you and me...doing what I did. I didn't mean to, y'know, jump in and nearly beat the shit outta him. You can take care of yourself just fine but there I go and -" All he knew was that he was rambling, somewhat dancing around it but not entirely avoiding what he should be saying. "I'm sorry I was such a ass this past week."

There was an unsettling silence that hovered and after a few minutes of it Jensen turned his head to see how Jared took the news. Seeing a grin had him relax a tad, until his friend's smile turned into some form of the Cheshire Cat's.

"Jay?"

"I already knew that." Jared broke out into a fit of laughter at the dumbfounded look Jensen was now sporting. "Hey, I might not be a genius but I ain't stupid."

The Gods must be having a party and laughing at him right now for being so caught off guard. All those days they could have been joking around and pulling pranks, Jared just chose to put it off until Jensen broke down and apologized? That sneaky little...

"Dude, you're an alpha. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Jared shrugged and reached out to grab a slice of pizza. "'sides, you were just looking out for me."

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Jensen shook his head and chuckled as he reached out for his own slice. Taking a bite out of it, he chewed and turned his attention to the TV. "So...we're good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This fill was only supposed to be four parts. I'm still amazed it's more than what I originally planned.


	5. Chapter 5

So maybe it was a little mean to lead Jensen on until the man broke down and apologized. But, hey, who didn't want to knock an alpha down a peg once in a while? Although he was a good, kind Texas boy, Jared was no exception to this. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to let this go on forever.

Maybe.

Point is, Jared would've eventually cut the crap and dragged his friend aside to talk. If not then Nancy seemed more than willing to do the talking for them and would even set aside some time to lecture them. But now she didn't need to. Which was good. Better than good actually.

The fact that Jensen apologized showed just how much he valued their friendship over stubborn pride. If that didn't mean anything then Jared wasn't sure what to think.

Chewing on his slice of pizza, the younger man was only half-interested in what was happening on show that was currently on. Right now he was more focused on Jensen, whom was scratching behind Harley's ears as he munched on his mouthful of pizza. This, right here, was what he'd been missing for days and now things were back to normal. Just as they should be.

He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"'ey, Jen...?"

A hum was his response.

"So...I was thinking about pulling a prank on Thursday..."

The sly curve of Jensen's lips made it perfectly clear he was totally on board with this and a clear sign that Jared continue his line of thought.  
\---  
There's a straining tension hovering over set during a specific take during Heart. A very specific, up-close and personal take with lots of touching, fake kisses and (obviously) fake sex. Everyone had mostly scooted about five feet away from Jensen that day, keeping as far away from him as possible as Jared and Emmanuelle went about their business. At least the gossip over their disagreement had dried up once they returned and pulled the prank.

Poor Nancy had to save them from the make-up ladies. It was worth it though.

Still, today was not a good day. Jared had, unfortunately, been having 'one of those days' and it didn't help that Emmanuelle was an alpha. Yeah. Awkward.

It sure riled up the sex scene, which was the only upside since she was supposed to be wolfish. Because, well, she was playing a _werewolf_.

But, man, if looks could kill - or so the omega overheard once the scene was over and he was getting redressed for the next take. Apparently Jensen had been all snarls, glares and stand offish. At least that's what the other werecreatures said. Jensen, however, insisted that he was just getting back into Dean's mindset and needed to get ready for his scene.

How someone can get ready like that by being angry doesn't make sense, but whatever works for them is fine by Jared.

The passing of the gun however, once his fingers brushed along Jensen's palm, had Jared tense for a mere second. Barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking at his face. So thank God that shot was only meant to see Dean's face or he would've botched the shot. Or not. He would never know.

Slipping back into Sam's mindset was easy once he fell back on his tactic of crying. It's probably not the best idea, but again: whatever works. All he had to do was project the emotions on having to kill Madison. The two wolves locked eyes for a couple beats before Jared turned his attention towards the room that Emmanuelle was supposed to be in. Taking in the slow, staggering breath that was in the script, he then ventured into the room and after a few minutes the gunshot sounded.

In all honesty, Jared was as happy as could be when they were told they could take five.  
\---  
Jared went out for his morning jog with Sadie and Harley at his side. Thankfully he was able to keep up otherwise they would've ended up dragging him across the pavement. Now, he couldn't blame them for being so excited since his schedule was practically taking over his life right now and his dogs only saw him in the morning and when he'd come home. Only to refill their bowls, let them out to do their business then crash wherever while they licked him to death.

That was only during the weekdays...and the occasional weekends as well.

It made Jared feel bad, but what could he do? It wasn't like he could wave a magic wand and make money appear out of nowhere. Not only that but he'd invested so much into the show thus far, why stop now? That and, well, he would have never made the new friends he has now if he had up and quit after a couple episodes.

Apparently his sudden change in mood coiled down the length of his dogs' leashes and Harley decided to jostle said lead in an attempt to bring Jared back to the present. It worked. Not entirely, but it helped some.

Though as they tread through the dog park, Jared's mind began to wander once again, but not about the guilt of neglecting his 'kids.' No. Rather he thought about Jensen, wondering what his friend was doing now that they had a week off from filming. Probably visiting his parents or making the best of it and sleeping in. Maybe -

Jared breathed in and out, making sure to keep his breathing steady as Sadie and Harley picked up their pace. Just a foot ahead of him, their tails wagging and the bounce in their step made him feel a little less guilty. Right. He had to focus on them. This walk was for them, as a family, after all. Thinking about what his best friend was doing could wait for later. Way later.

Right now, the actor was just going to enjoy the fresh air and time with his dogs.

Sufficed to say, they both had worn him out and calling Jensen to see how he was doing was no longer on the table once he got home.  
\--  
The day on set was crazy - no. It was worse than 'crazy.' It was madness.

The set was in an uproar over today's take on All Hell Breaks Loose part one. Jared didn't get why they couldn't just name it something else then have the next episode be that but whatever. It wasn't his place to say. Actually, he couldn't even if he wanted to.

This episode, he knew, the second he read the script, that it was going to be emotionally taxing. Moreso than My Time of Dying - though they were _pretty_ close.

Right now, they were having problems with one take in particular and Jared was the one botching it up every single time. They had to get this scene done, let the crew wrap up for the day and get the episode ready to air. Had to. But Jared just couldn't stop crying during the third attempt on the scene.

Said scene being where Jake stabs Sam in the back and Dean's panicked and horrified face being the last thing his brother sees. Where Jared's to collapse almost lifelessly to his knees (wouldn't do to just slam down and accidentally hurt himself) and Jensen drops down to catch him as he's tipping forward. Not backward, as he'd done by mistake on the first try. Too much momentum and whatnot - at least that's what the omega insisted on once he was questioned on it.

At least Jensen laughed at his lame excuse.

Second take was spot on until Jared accidentally got a very good whiff of his best friend's scent and...yeah. They had to do it over. Then came the crying. He couldn't help it, he was just as distraught as Jensen was over Sam's death and once Jared caught sight of the look on his co-star's face, the devastated yet hopeful look, he just didn't have it in him to stop the tears. After Robert called him out on it, the man just sighed and told everyone to take five.

Which then leads to now: everyone buzzing about and the two stars sitting in their chairs. Jared chewing on a Jolly Rancher while Jensen reads over the script for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Y'know you can do it, right?" Jensen cast a glance toward the other, offering up a small, reassuring smile. "I know it's tough, Jay, but we can get it done."

"I know." he mumbled, lowering his gaze and kicking at the concrete. A squeak resulted from the sole sliding over the surface just right and it caused both men to cringe. Bringing his foot back up so there's no repeat performance, Jared instead unwrapped another piece of candy then popped it into his mouth. "This one's just...bad. It's horrible, man. I mean, I know I can do it but I dunno if I can. Does that make sense?"

"Want me to tell them we should just finish it tomorrow? I'm sure Rob'll understand."

"No! I mean...no." Shaking his head, Jared pursed his lips and leaned back in his seat while rolling up the bag. "Look, I...I appreciate the concern and all, Jensen, but I'm fine. We'll get the shot done, wrap up and go home. All right? _**I'm fine**_."

Jared didn't bother waiting for Jensen to respond as Robert tried to rally everyone back together. He stood up and set the bag down, heading back to his post as the alpha simply remained where he was as he stared at Jared's retreating back.

This time around: they nailed it. Perfectly.

Though the second, "Cut!" was called was the moment Jared's hands flew up to grab hold of the front of Jensen's jacket and buried his face into the man's neck, sobbing. No one dared move anywhere near them once the alpha placed a hand on the back of Jared's head and held onto him tight. Especially not with the look the man shot a crew member who was dumb enough to try and Jensen outright snarled at them. Hell, Jared just clung on more instead of backing away and trying to laugh it off with an apology once Jensen got him to finally stand. In fact: the young man just let Jensen lead him away from set and to his trailer without a single word.

Once the door was shut, the alpha led his friend to the small couch inside and sat them both down before rubbing circles into Jared's back. A low, pitiful sound passed the youth's lips and Jared buried his face into Jensen's neck as far as he could.

After a while Jared's sudden emotional breakdown began to subside and Jensen pressed a small, barely there kiss to the man's temple. "It's okay, Jay. It's okay."

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's so short. I'm hoping, _praying_ the sixth chapter will be a little longer than this one. Also, I'm working on said chapter as we speak and will hopefully have it done soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a looooong wait, I finally give to you chapter six. Hopefully I didn't screw this up and that it was worth the wait.

Jensen wasn't sure why he'd kissed Jared's temple after the guy was finally starting to calm down. It's not like Jensen would have gone through with it if he'd caught himself before doing so. Besides, Jared was his best friend and, yes, Jensen was kind of - _maybe_ \- into him and his inner alpha claimed Jared as his. Maybe it was just that. Jensen's instincts urged him to comfort 'his' omega in whichever way he deemed best. Hence him holding Jared close, rubbing his back and kissing his temple.  
  
Yes. That made perfect sense.  
  
**Fuck**.  
  
The only problem with that is that Sharon and Gerry would kill him if Jensen so much as tried to make Jared his unofficially without consulting him first. His mom and dad would kill him. No, scratch that: his mom would brutally murder him while giving a lecture on respect and taking it slow.  
  
Hell, even Nancy threatened him, and that was only because he'd upset Jared.  
  
So, really, Jensen was in a lose-lose situation and he was pretty friggin' sure his friend was straight. Jensen felt horrible. Really, _really_ horrible. This whole thing came to light that night they were at the bar, when that asshole copped a feel on Jared and Jensen's control snapped. He saw red and nearly killed the guy for God's sake. Not to mention Jared was practically covered in his scent at the end of the day, though that didn't seem to deter some werecreatures.  
  
This 'issue' was going to be the death of him.  
  
Jared was not his, dammit. Not. In. The. Slightest. _Get a hold of yourself, Ackles._  
  
...but God did a part of him wish Jared was.

* * *

They didn't talk about the incident on Wednesday. Not a peep. Nothing. They put their walls up and went right back to doing their job, just like professionals should do. They left the incident at the door. Or, rather, dismissed it entirely. Wouldn't surprise him if they had to be honest.  
  
Jensen was glad Jared didn't want to talk about it. Was glad no one had asked what he'd done to calm his friend down. Though he got the impression some let their imaginations get the best of them what with the look a couple PAs were giving them.  
  
'Scandalized' didn't even begin to describe how Jensen felt about that. 'Pissed' barely covered it. Barely. Seriously, did most people think that when an alpha comforted an omega it automatically led to sex? That was stereotyping at it's finest and it never failed to get under Jensen's skin.  
  
Which would explain why Robert seemed surprised when he'd channeled his annoyance into delivering the, "Then let it end!" line. Didn't even need to pretend he was actually torn apart over Sam's death. Although seeing Jared 'play dead' did make his heart clench. However, Jensen felt bad about taking it out on Robert later.  
  
Kissing the crossroads demon had been a task in of itself. It may not have seen in the take, but Jensen was having serious issues with the situation. Yes, he was in Dean's mindset, was desperate to get Sam back and all that. He had it, stuck to it and landed the whole scene without a hitch but there was a niggling in the back of his head.  
  
Or maybe he was overthinking it. He did have a habit of doing so.  
  
Jensen reread the script as he nibbled at the salad Jared had brought back for him while getting his own lunch. They sat across from the other, just like always. Jared was chowing down on his burger and talking adamantly about how his dogs had been chasing a squirrel around the yard after he let them out. He'd nearly lost Jensen during his story, but the man managed to keep up as best he could before Jared finally waited for Jensen to give some input.  
  
"So, basically, Harley tried to climb the tree to go after it?"  
  
"Yeah. Sadie just came back and laid down."  
  
"You did try to stop him, right?"  
  
"Yeeee- no. It was too funny not to watch. He almost did it though until the squirrel threw an acorn at him."  
  
"Okay. Now you're just making this up."  
  
"No! I'm serious! It dug around in its hole and brought out an acorn and threw it."  
  
"I'm calling bullshit."  
  
"Jensen, I'm serious!"  
  
"Pics or it didn't happen."  
  
"...you're an asshole."  
  
"You love me and you know it."  
  
A pout was all he got as a response.

* * *

The summer haitus was a blessing and Jensen planned on visiting his family for half of it. He looked at his bags and crossed his arms as he ran his eyes over the contents. His mom had told him to pack some good, formal clothes and Jensen felt his stomach twist as he contemplated on why. It wasn't like his mom was going to set him up in an arranged marriage or anything that crazy or old fashioned.  
  
Still...  
  
Jensen closed his eyes and shook his head. Maybe she wanted him to join her for church on Sunday.  
  
He opened his eyes and blinked once his phone started ringing. Reaching out and taking hold of it, Jensen gave a brief glance to the caller ID before flipping it open. Holding it up to his ear, Jensen turned and walked out to his living room. He furrowed his brows at the shuffled noises going on on the other end. "Jared...?"  
  
"Ah, um..." More fumbling. A curse. "Did I call at a bad time?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. Everything all right over there?" Jensen made his way to the couch and sat down with concern coloring his voice. "Do you need me to come over?"  
  
"No. I just..." One of the dogs barked and Jensen was almost certain that it was Sadie. "Ugh. Actually, yeah, can you? Wait - no. No. I'm just..."  
  
"...Jay?"  
  
A heavy exhale. "Can we just...talk?"  
  
Jensen had the strongest urge to grab his keys and drive to Jared's like the hounds of Hell were nipping at his heels. Yet he grit his teeth and stomped the feeling down. "Yeah. What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Do you think they'll save Dean?"  
  
Jensen's eyes widened a fraction and realization dawned on him. This call wasn't random or one asking for help. No. It was Jared getting too deep in his character's head. Something Jensen knew all too well and he wished that he was with Jared to pull him back.  
  
"I...don't know." He didn't bother trying to lie. "But knowing Sam, he'll go through Hell and high water to find a way. You should know this, dumbass. You're as smart as he is."  
  
Jared huffed. "You're smart too, dick, and that's not what I'm getting at."  
  
Jensen sighed and lolled his head back. "Then what're you saying, Jay?"  
  
"Nancy was saying how they were planning on doing it and I dunno if I'm ready for it."  
  
He blinked and hunched over, resting his elbow on his knee while tightening his hold on his cell. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They're planning on having Sam...use his powers. And you know how Dean feels about them..."  
  
"He knows he can't do anything about them, Jared, but he's not going to abandon Sam -"  
  
"But John said -"  
  
"Jared, Dean doesn't give a shit about what John said. He's gonna protect Sam and keep fighting. He's gonna look -"  
  
"'look out for Sammy.' I know."  
  
"Then what's got you so worried?"  
  
There was what felt like hours of silence before Jared spoke again. "I don't want to see you look at me like I'm a monster. Even if it's Dean, it's still you."  
  
Jensen felt like he'd taken a sudden punch to the gut. "Jared, I'm not -"  
  
"I know. I just...I don't like it."  
  
"Jared?"  
  
"Sorry. That was dark. It was dark, right? Anyway, you're probably waiting for me to hang up so you can finish packing. Right? Yeah. Sorry again. I'm just gonna go. Feed the kids and stuff. Yeah."  
  
"Wait, Jay -"  
  
"Look, it's okay. I'm just overthinking it and stuff. Bye, Jensen. I'll see you when you get back."  
  
Click.  
  
Jensen stared at the wooden floor, eyes wide as he slowly pulled his phone from his ear. He twisted his wrist to stare at the blank screen and noticed how he was white knuckling it. Jensen parted his lips to poke his tongue out to wet them. His heart was beating like a drum as he pried his eyes from his phone and closed it with a snap.  
  
Jared had been rambling.  
  
He was nervous.  
  
_"I just...I don't like it."_  
  
Jensen turned to face his bedroom where his suitcases were and bit the inside of his cheek to the point it was painful.  
  
"Fuck."

* * *

"What the Hell happened to you?!"  
  
Jensen cringed at Jared's tone and took a moment to question just why he'd initially thought asking Jared to pick him up had been a good idea. "Well...Mackenzie and I kinda...uh..." He shut his mouth at the look Jared was giving him. "Look, we were just messing around and things got out of hand."  
  
"That doesn't explain how you _broke your leg_!" Jared waved his hand at the ugly green cast wrapped around Jensen's right leg. "Jesus. I hope it's not permanent." Jensen barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and yelped when Jared smacked his arm. "Don't go givin' me that look. Now let's go find your bags and get you back home."  
  
He sighed and shifted the crutches. With little prompting, he hobbled after his friend. "Thanks, Jay. I know you were busy -"  
  
Jared waved his hand to dismiss the topic. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't that important and - Oh! There's your bag!" Reaching out, Jared took hold of the lone suitcase and placed it on the floor before tugging the handle up to roll it. "So how were your parents?"  
  
"Good." Jensen huffed out, tightening his hold on the handles. "Just - ugh... They were askin' about you and about the show."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Jensen would have smacked himself for how clueless Jared sounded. "No reason. They just like you, man. Why else?"  
  
Jared's drawn out, "Ah," nearly had Jensen hit him with one of the crutches. "Want me to call them up later and talk to them?"  
  
He laughed once he was side-by-side with Jared. "Nah. You'd probably interrogate them on what happened."  
  
"Damn straight. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it."  
  
"Speaking of..." Jensen trailed off, unsure of how to proceed for a moment but bit his tongue when Jared rose a brow. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
Jared's silence had Jensen's hackles raise and he clenched his jaw once his friend turned to look the other way. Did that mean someone tried harassing Jared? That some low-down alpha put their hands on him to the point it made Jared close Jensen off? Jensen didn't stop the snarl that came from him and instantly regretted it once Jared whipped his head back to stare at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Jared," Jensen took in a deep breath, "did something happen? Did someone -"  
  
"What? No. God, _no_. I didn't know what else to tell you besides that that squirrel started throwing nuts again. Seeing as you didn't believe me the first time." He gave Jensen a look at that and Jensen stopped himself from 'angry pouting.'  
  
"Doesn't matter. You should've said something instead of letting me -"  
  
"Jensen, I can take care of myself. Believe it or not, I'm a big boy and I can handle my own problems."  
  
He lowered his gaze as they exited the airport. "I know."  
  
"Good. Now let's getcha home and I'll bring the kids over and we'll have pizza."  
  
"Wait a second -"  
  
Jared gave him the biggest, brightest smile he could offer before tilting his head with a wink. "You didn't think I'd leave ya by your lonesome, didja?"  
  
Jensen swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Oh God. He was so screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this whole chapter is a step forward for them. But I must tell you (and I can't believe I forgot to do this when I posted the chapter) that if you are triggered by anything remotely close to being forced in a sexual fashion or non-con (hinted or not), be warned that Jared does discuss it, however, briefly, in this chapter with Jensen.
> 
> Also, someone pointed out something that I should've thought of before starting this whole sha-bang. But, at the time, I was just writing this to fill a prompt and never really considered that there are negative points in here. Please **do not** go looking for them and verbally attack them. They had a very good point and I hope I shed some light on Jared's behaviour. I don't think I'll be able to squeeze in their childhoods or school years, but just know that there's always a reason behind someone acting the way they do. Even if they don't realize the consequences it could have later.
> 
>  Also bear in mind: Don't change _who_ you are because of _what_ you are. Because you are all one of a kind and shouldn't change that despite what society/people expect from you.

Once Jared had dropped Jensen off and made sure he was situated, he'd gone off to pick up his dogs. Plus a large pepperoni pizza with extra marinara sauce. Jared held onto the leashes with one hand, the loops secure around his wrist, as he balanced the pizza box with his other. He knocked on the door to Jensen's apartment, rocking back on his heels as he waited for Jensen to open the door.  
  
With a ' _click_ ' of the deadbolt and the knob turning, the door swung open to reveal Jensen breathing in deep with his eyes shut. Jared laughed as his head tipped back before a happy sigh passed Jensen's lips.  
  
"Dude," Jensen opened his eyes and turned his sole focus to the box, "is that pepperoni?"  
  
Jared gently waved the box from side to side under Jensen's nose. "And extra sauce. Just for you." He grinned once Jensen took a step back, motioning that Jared get his butt into the apartment before Jensen swiped the pizza and hogged it all to himself. Without wasting another second, Jared entered the apartment and let go of the leashes so Sadie and Harley could go make themselves comfortable. "And if you're good I'll get some crazy bread next time."  
  
Jensen shut the door and followed Jared to the kitchen. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being spoiled?"  
  
"Nothing." Jared set the box down on the table and flipped the lid up, the smell of freshly baked pizza wafting through the air. He snorted when Jensen plopped himself down on the chair with a grateful groan. "Seriously. How the hell did you break your leg?"  
  
"Jared..."  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"I know that, but it was because of something dumb." Jensen leaned over the table, snagging a piece and dangling it over his mouth before taking a bite. "We..." He paused, chewing for a minute then swallowed. "Mack and I went to an indoor skating rink and I slipped."  
  
Jared's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. "One thing led to another kinda thing?"  
  
Jensen nodded and took another bite as Jared went to pull a chair out to sit down. "Luckily it's not permanent. Would suck for Dean to hunt with a limp."  
  
"Never know. Could make a good episode." Jared reached for his own slice and took a generous bite. "Bis bid muck bup bor Bam's apabint."  
  
"What?"  
  
He held up his hand for a minute then lowered it once he finished his mouthful. "I said, ''least it'd make up for Sam's accident.'"  
  
"Right." Jensen turned to see what the dogs were doing and paused his hand halfway to his mouth once he saw them laying snuggled up on the couch. "I swear, Jay, your dogs are something else."  
  
Jared rose a brow. "If you mean they're pretty smart, then yes. They are."  
  
"No. I meant 'special.'"  
  
"Hey, now. Don't be talkin' like that about my kids."  
  
"They know uncle Jensen loves them."  
  
"Oh. So you're not 'uncle Jensen' right now?"  
  
Jensen didn't say anything and simply took a bite out of his pizza.  
  
"Okay." Jared gnawed at the stringy cheese that was drooping around the corners. "Next topic...?"

* * *

Later that night, Jensen had gone to bed but made sure to give Jared a pillow and spare blanket before doing so. Just as Jared was about to go to bed himself, he nudged his dogs off Jensen's couch and set the pillow on the arm. He plopped himself down, sprawled out on the expanse of the chair and swung the blanket over himself. Turning onto his side, Jared stared as both his companions that looked at him imploringly.  
  
Harley cocked his head and Sadie moved over to Jared, poking his hand with her cold nose.  
  
Jared laughed, keeping in mind to keep the volume down so Jensen can sleep, and reached out to scratch behind her ears. "You two behave." He slipped his other hand out from under him to make the 'sssh' gesture. "And don't either of you go waking Jensen up."  
  
Sadie laid down without complaint and Harley simply gave an acknowledging huff.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jared tucked his hand under the blanket but left one hanging outside the blanket in case one of the dogs needed to wake him to go outside. He nuzzled the pillow and breathed in. Deep. His nostrils flared and Jared buried his face into the pillow with a shudder.

He slept undisturbed throughout the whole night.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Jensen came back and Jared had practically mother henned him. Not saying that Jared stood in the bathroom while Jensen took a whiz or showered. More like he wouldn't let Jensen do anything he deemed strenuous. It was...endearing, but if someone asked, Jensen would say it drove him crazy. Though, for Jared, he would insist that he just wanted his friend to heal without complications.  
  
They decided to eat the rest of the leftover pizza on one particular Sunday as Jared was retelling a story of Megan losing her temper.  
  
"And then Megan sucker punched the guy in the face. It was great." Jared set his plate on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch.  
  
Jensen tore his crust in half, lips pursed as he looked from the two halves to Jared then furrowed his brows. "Hey. It's  been buggin' me for a while, but...why didn't you tell Eric that you were being harassed by the temp?"  
  
"What? What tem-" Jared's jaw snapped shut once he realized just who Jensen might be hinting at. " _Oh_. Him. Well...I just didn't think the end result would be worth it, y'know? He's a beta and probably the most normal between alphas and omegas." He lowered his hand and flexed his jaw as he thought over what to say. "He doesn't get aggressive or possessive of omegas and he won't get slick and 'self-lubricate,'" Jared emphasized this with air quotes, "when he smells an alpha. It's not in their genes and...I can't blame 'em if we drive them crazy. He was trying to do his job and I -"  
  
"Jared, it's not your fault that you gotta change more than twice."  
  
"I get that, but I was making it harder on him. 'cause he's...normal."  
  
"Didn't give him the right to be a dick." Jensen frowned and bit down on the end of his crust.  
  
"Doesn't give me the right to be one either." He held up his hand once he saw Jensen open his mouth to protest. "Don't. Okay? Just...just hear me out."  
  
Jared reached out to grab the lid of the box and pushed it down to set his half-eaten slice on. He tucked his lower lip between his teeth and worried it for a full minute before letting go.  
  
"What I did to you wasn't fair and not talking to you was Hell, Jensen. I guess I, uh, wasn't a good friend. Or not as good as I shoulda been. I know alphas...get territorial when they're around certain omegas all the time. I mean, I had friends that had that happen and I was kinda hoping that, if it came down to it, I wouldn't have that happen to me. To you." Jared rubbed at his mouth.  
  
"Jared -"  
  
" _Let me finish_." Jared grit his teeth and gripped the arm of the couch tightly. "Please."  
  
Jensen closed his mouth and gestured for Jared to continue.  
  
He took a deep, steadying breath. "Y'know how people talk in high school? Hell, how people talk anywhere? I'd hear stories of alphas that got like that practically forcing themselves on their friends sometimes. Or there'd be rumors and shit in school. I didn't...I didn't want to see you like that." Jared released his hold and brought his hand back to his side. "I didn't want what we built going down the drain because of some fucking _genetic code_ making us do things we wouldn't normally. I don't want a stubborn alpha - no. A _friend, partner, mate_ to fall back on instincts from the time werecreatures came around and become someone they're **not**."  
  
Jensen's eyes widened, feeling his chest tighten as Jared continued to lay his reasoning and wishes down on the table. Fraying himself open and letting it all out to be on display.  
  
"It might sound like some lame ass excuse but..."  
  
"Jay...?"  
  
"You're an amazing person, Jensen, and I don't want you to lose that."  
  
"Jared..."  
  
There was a creak of weight being lifted off a chair and Jared looked up from the table. His eyes widened at the sight of Jensen using one hand on the arm of the couch as leverage while the other was in mid-air, almost as if Jensen was going to touch him. "...Jensen?"  
  
One of the dogs sneezed. It was so sudden and unexpected that Jensen jerked his hand back.  
  
Just like that the moment was gone.  
  
They couldn't look each other in the eye for the rest of the day. Both men sat on their respective chairs, slowly eating away at the large pizza and Jensen had excused himself at one point. Saying he was exhausted and went  to retire to his room. He didn't come out for the remainder of the night and Jared had knocked to say he was heading on home and, "I left the pizza in the fridge. Call if you need anything."  
  
It may be seen as running, but, really, what else could he do?

* * *

Jared stared at his phone, eyes halfway closed and he would jerk himself awake whenever his eyes dared to close on him. He knew that what he'd told Jensen had been a little too heavy and that Jensen didn't need that after coming back with a cast. Jared had hoped that whatever that was, those few seconds of looking at each other, hadn't caused Jensen to clam up.  
  
Hell. Jared didn't know how to feel about it either, and things went from calm to serious to extremely awkward.  
  
He cast a brief glance to Sadie, whom was laying on his lap snoozing, and bit the inside of his cheek when he felt his eyes starting to close again. No, he had to stay awake unless he wanted to screw his sleeping schedule over. Jared turned his attention back to the blank screen and started it back up.  
  
A smile came to his face.  
  
_From: Jen_  
_Movie night tomorrow?_  
  
Jared sent back, _I'll see you then._

* * *

"I don't want you to change either."  
  
His hand stopped halfway to his mouth, pieces of freshly popped popcorn tumbling out of Jared's hand. He blinked, taking his eyes off the screen to look at Jensen. Whom was slouched in his armchair, feet propped up on the coffee table and eyes still glued to the movie. Which, funnily enough, happened to be Superman. "...what?"  
  
Jensen pursed his lips before turning his head to lock eyes with Jared. "I said, 'I don't want you to change either.'" He smiled at the speechless look on Jared's face. "I like you just the way you are too."  
  
"Oh. My. God." Jared put his handful back into the bowl and tipped his head back. He rose his hands and rubbed his face, damning how Jensen actually made him blush. Of all things. "Don't go throwin' my corny lines back at me. So not cool, man."  
  
"Hey." Jensen huffed, obviously offended and placed a hand over his heart. "Take it easy with the spikes, Jay. My heart can only take so much."  
  
Jared threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "And you think mine can? I ain't made of steel, Jensen!"  
  
They stared at each other for a minute before Jensen snorted and cracked up laughing.  
  
"Was that too soon?" Jared asked, though didn't seem sorry in the slightest.  
  
He wiped away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye from laughing too hard. "Way too soon." Jensen wheezed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Holy shit. I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"It wasn't that funny."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A pout. "Don't be a kiss ass, Jensen."  
  
There was a minute or two of silence before, "I'd rather kiss you."  
  
Jared jumped, the bowl teetering over and taking a nosedive to the floor. He made a distressed noise in the back of his throat as he watched the popcorn spill out over the carpet before shooting Jensen a look. "Aw, _c'mon_! That was unnecessary!"  
  
The right side of Jensen's mouth tugged up into a smug smirk as he rose a brow. "You shoulda seen your face."  
  
Jared grumbled  as he bent down to pick up the bowl and went to heat up a new bag of popcorn.


End file.
